bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalline Blue Azalea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20977 |no = 1572 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 133 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 30, 33, 36, 39, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 11, 10, 9, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 4, 7, 9, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 11, 10, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 9, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some accounts claim that Azalea struggled to fight her desire to find a certain former knight while dealing with the demonic threat menacing the empire. The same accounts also state that the power she had attained was a testament of her innermost desires. Had she been able to see that the former knight was so troubled, perhaps she could have found a better solution to his problems alongside her sister and their other comrades. Then they would have helped the Imperial Guard to prosper for numerous years, allowing her to someday confess her true feelings for him. |summon = I'm glad to have taken even the smallest step forward. That's enough to change everything. I'm no longer afraid. |fusion = If I were with him, then I have no doubts that I'd be stronger. There'd be no limits as to what I could do! |evolution = I was able to become stronger thanks to what he taught me... So next time I'll be the one to cheer him on! | hp_base = 6245 |atk_base = 2525 |def_base = 2463 |rec_base = 2519 | hp_lord = 8125 |atk_lord = 3166 |def_lord = 3064 |rec_lord = 3145 | hp_anima = 9242 |rec_anima = 2847 |atk_breaker = 3464 |def_breaker = 2766 |def_guardian = 3362 |rec_guardian = 2996 |def_oracle = 2915 |rec_oracle = 3592 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Twinkling Flower |lsdescription = 60% boost Def, Rec, max HP, hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types & Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 150% elemental damage & 25% reduction |bb = Seras Mirage |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts Water types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Fire, Water types for 2 turns |bbnote = 120% Atk, Def, Rec for Water types, 10% reduction & heals 400-500 HP per Spark |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Dare Cleaver |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def and Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Rec relative to Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Water types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & hugely boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% Atk, Def, Rec for Water types, 170% Def, Rec, 60% Def to Rec & 150% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Starry Vierges |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, activates Water barrier, enormously boosts Fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns, huge damage reduction from Fire, Water types for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% elemental damage, 80% reduction & activates 30,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Blade of Empathy |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & 50% Spark damage reduction |evofrom = 20976 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 15-20% damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = Heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |omniskill5_4_sp = 40 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds considerable boost to Earth Types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 45 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Water barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 3000 HP |omniskill5_6_sp = 35 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 25% reduction |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Azalea2 }}